merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/Alator's return
Let's have a refreshing break from all the debating on the Wiki! It is getting tiresome and giving me a headache. Let's talk about Alator! We know Alator, played by Gary Lewis, and the only confirmed High Priest on the show we've met, is returning. You can find the confirmed source on his page. I'm very happy they're making him return- firstly, he's a High Priest! I wonder if his power matches that of Morgana's (especially at this point, she is more powerful than ever). Secondly, in a deleted scene with Alator and Merlin (you can find here) he says they will meet again. In the normal scenes with him, he says he is willing to put down his life for Merlin. So it would be very stupid if they didn't have him return. I'm hoping he appears in more than one episode but I'm doubtful. So how would you like Alator to return? Personally I'd like to see him in a scenario more interesting than just, Morgana having kidnapped him already and is ready to find out who Emrys is. E.g. The episode begins and Alator is tied up in a dark castle, Morgana says "Finally I have you. Didn't think it would be that easy to escape did you? Time to find out who Emrys is!" That would be inconsistent and would go against the "multi-stranded" approach producers are taking. Perhaps Merlin and Arthur visit another kingdom to grab supplies (a neighour- maybe even Lord Godwyn's kingdom- it would give the show some more depth and return an old guest star who we never hear of any more). They are looking through a silk market and Merlin sees a squad of guards patrolling, prepared for a sorcerer that is reportedly entering a kingdom. Merlin runs over and asks a peasant looking on what they're looking for, and he says a sorcerer by the name of Alator of the Catha has been followed towards this direction. We then see a close up of Merlin's shocked expression as he remembers Alator saving his life. Alator is then shown running from guards out in the open field, towards the kingdom, using magic to block them off and so on. The credits roll. The chase scene continues, Alator weaving his way through some of the different houses in the kingdom. He uses magic to digsuise himself behind a statue of armour. He then leaves the room, thinking the coast is clear, walks around a corner and walks into Merlin. (Thinking it was a guard) A great reunion scene. Alator says he thinks he's safe now and Merlin alerts him the whole kingdom knows of his presence. Merlin attempts to escort Alator, and is spotted by Arthur. Arthur is thinking "what the hell" and Merlin begs Arthur for his help. Arthur knows the citadel better than him, and as allies they have knowledge of each other's similar design in the castle, so tries to take them to a safe spot guards won't come. They disguise Alator and, the guards, recognising Arthur (after a short while) let them pass. Alator stays where he is and Merlin insists he wishes to stay with Alator, but can't really explain himself. Arthur tells him to hurry up and come along, he needs to go and see Lord Godwyn. He is nervous about seeing Godwyn as Godwyn was originally an ally of Uther... not Arthur. And what happened with his daughter, as well. Merlin and Alator talk briefly and Merlin says he will come back soon. Alator feels very humble and thanks him, and tells him he had to come here to pick up supplies and had no idea how they would know he is heading there. Godwyn then talks to Arthur about the danger of the sorcerer Alator and Arthur holds this secret. Later, Arthur scorns Merlin for what he's done, but Merlin reminds Arthur of the many times he has helped someone with magic (Mordred, Valdis, etc.) They go to look for Alator but he is not there, and he's been caught. Merlin's suspicions had been met.. of course Alator wouldn't just sit and wait in the same spot. Merlin visits Alator who is in jail, and Alator tells him he doesn't know how they found out he was heading to Godwyn's kingdom. He is staying with a band of rebel sorcerers and suspects that there may be a traitor among them. The execution is to occur the next day and Alator fears it may really be the end. He asks Merlin to send a message to the sorcerers and gives him an artefact he somehow managed to sneak in the cell that he can call on them with. Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot. Merlin sneaks out in to the woods at night, and uses the artefact. A pulse is in his head helps him sense the direction the sorcerers are in. He is amazed by such a magical instrument that can help magicians stay close together and grateful this type of society still exists. He uses the artefact, after several failed attempts. He keeps moving around throughout the night. He is then surrounded by.. evil people! (He can't really see them in the dark) Among them Morgana pops up! She is angry that it is not Alator. The artefact had been modified and swapped around and Alator did not know who it would bring. Morgana kidnaps Merlin. At the base, Morgana interrogates Merlin, asking why Alator saved him and that Merlin must know who Emrys is, if Gaius and Alator know and that Alator saved Merlin. Suddenly, one of the men reveals himself to be Mordred, and he tells Morgana to release him. I don't know what else to write! I've run out now... But I'll let you go on and have a bit of fun with your theories! If I were bothered to keep on writing I would somehow include a dragon is possible.. I want much more dragon ;) *Mordred and Alator being allies at some point *Alator being broken out of Godwyn's kingdom (using the Saxons and Aithusa) and taken to Morgana *Morgana announcing to Alator during the year gap (the year she wasn't imprisoned) and some of the time after the events of The Secret Sharer she mastered some of Alator's torture techniques, and will now use them against him. She tortures Alator to find out who Emrys is. *And then... well personally I'd like a magic reveal but it seems, according to the vision back in The Darkest Hour, Morgana still won't know who Emrys is! So that's one way I'd like to see Alator introduced again! Category:Blog posts